Harry potter the High Elf
by Basill
Summary: fem/Harry Audry is a high elf who had been sleeping for a long time, during that time the rules have been broken, and now it's up to her to fix the mistakes of wizrds. Crossover with king Arthur. :
1. Stupid wizards

They never accepted us, when our people left the world cheered. We didn't expect them to do what they did. I guess we always suspected that their fear of us would stop the atrocities. Apparently it didn't. Our kind fell into legend as we slept beneath ground.

Sometimes I wonder if we perhaps had too much confidence in man. Thinking they would not be stupid enough to disobey us. Perhaps things would have been different had we stayed awake, sleep a few at a time, not all at once. And then I remember you can't always know the future; we thought it was safe; it is not a mistake we will actively make again. I guess your wondering who we are as well as who they are. That is not easily understood and can be quite the long tail, so perhaps I should start at the beginning.

We were a race of legend, some called us pixies, and some called us elves, but in truth we were nether. We were what you would call High Elves. We designed the laws for the downtrodden races such as Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, vellas, and the other creatures. Wizards were supposed to abide by those laws, but about ten thousand years ago we went to sleep.

I was the first to return from sleep. I heard the cries for the first time in over ten thousand years. I was well rested and my anger burned like fire in my heart. They had dared to break the rules we had placed. They had dared to destroy _**my**_ world. For their crimes they would pay. As a High Elf I owed it to the other races to make the human wizards pay for there crimes.

_This is just a test chapter, if you want me to continue say so and I will, but only if I get 10 reviews saying so. ___


	2. Meet Author

_**I do not own Harry Potter or King Arthur, I only wish I did.**_

_**I am sorry it has taken me so long to right the chap, but the chapters will be slow in the coming, I simply ask for patience and reviews. **__****_

_Where should I begin so that I may show you the mistakes of the wizards? Perhaps at the beginning would be best, the beginning of one life and the end of another. It was before I knew that I was a High Elf and thus before our laws were created to protect the people._

Once I had been Hadriana Audry Lilly Potter born to James Charles Potter and Lilly Audry Potter nee Evens. I was orphaned at the age of fifteen months due to a wizard whom called himself Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvalo Riddle, a foolish man whom wanted to destroy all whom were not pure-blooded wizards. I was seventeen and had just came into my inheritance when the world around me began to change. The blocks that my old headmaster had placed on my magic were destroyed, making the pain even more intense and thrusting me from my time into a time long ago.

The pain had knocked me out and when I awoken I was tied up in a dungeon. A tall man with a sword at his side came down. "Let me go." I growled at the man before me as the chains that held me rattled.

"Why would I do that?" The man asked with a single raised eyebrow. His brownish blond hair was mused and his face was shrouded in shadows.

"Because then I wont have to kill you death-eater." I snarled at the man, wishing I still had my wand on me.

"Death-eater? What a funny word. Why would anyone choose to eat death?" The man asked, his voice was not mocking simply curious. It was than that I paused and looked at the man as if he were insane.

"If you aren't the Dark lords lackey then who in the hell are you and where are we?" I said in irritation if this was supposed to get information from me it wouldn't work.

"I am King Arthur, lord of Camelot and ruler of Great Brittan, and you would be?" The man asked as he took a seat on the stairs.

"Yea, sure you are. Perhaps old Voldy tortured you one to many times. Tell your master his newest ploy will not get to talk." I said with a sneer. I admit I was on the defensive because I was locked up with no wand and no foreseeable way out.

"Voldy? What an intriguing name." An old man said walking down the stairs, a large staff in hand His beard matched that of the headmasters in size and his eyes twinkled.

"Merlin! What ever ploy you and your master have going it isn't going to work so ether release me or kill me." I said in annoyance. The old man came up to my gate.

"Have we met before?" He asked me with curiosity in his grey/blue eyes.

"What are you talking about Death-eater?" I asked as I sat back, crossing my legs and trying to summon all the magic I held to unlock the chains that shackled me to the cold wall.

"You know my name, but I do not recall you young lady." The old man said ignoring my jab about him being a death-eater, but I heard the man calling himself mumble something about why anyone would want to eat death. If the situation had not been so grievous I would snorted.

Deciding to play along with the two I stood up and owed from the waist "Lady Hadriana Audry Potter-Black, Harri or Audry for short." I said with a smirk as the two glanced at each other.

"Why do you wear men's clothes?" The man calling himself Arthur asked me with a frown as if just noticing my attire.

"Oh please, give up the game. Lots of women wear pants and shirts; it's not the fifties ya know." I said rolling my eyes at the two. Yet a part of me wondered if perhaps these men were serious.

"It matters little your trial will take place in an hour I am simply here to escort you to the great hall. Arthur, perhaps you should go and get ready to address the court." 'Merlin' said and the young 'king' nodded and left as Merlin held his staff in front of me and the chains released from the wall before making me follow the old wizard. I decided not to loosen my magic just in case I needed to fight my way to freedom.

I was led into a thrown room, men and women lined the walkway as Merlin led me forward and Arthur sat in the thrown, a beautiful woman sat pompously beside the king. Merlin moved to stand beside the younger man leaving me to feel as if I had done something wrong.

"State your name dear lady." Arthur said with compassion in his eyes and I rolled mine.

"I am Hadriana Potter-Black, the goddaughter of Sirius Black and daughter of James and Lilly Potter as you already know." I said with a scowl as I brushed my wild black hair out of my face with my chained wrists. "Get to the point Death-eater, eather kill me or tell Voldy to go to hell. Honestly do we have to go through this every year? Here let me answer your questions so I can go I have things to do ya know." I said with an irritated sigh.

"No I won't join the dark; yes I do know Dumbledoor is just using me. Yes I do know my friends are being paid to be my friends, yes I do know Dumbledoor plans on killing me one I kill Voldy. No I still won't join the dark because the dark is still responsible for killing my parents and godfather, thus putting me in this situation. No my answer will not change just because you torture me. Go to hell, yada, yada, yada…" I said waving my hands airily.

"Wow, I think this is the fastest I ever did answer your questions, now can I go so we can do this all over again next year. Honestly this charade of King Arthur isn't going to win me over. I'm not that foolish ya know. Now I'm quite done here and don't feel like battling my way out, either kill me or let me go and finish my chores." I said folding my arms and the chains clinked as I folded my arms and scowled.

"Who is Voldy and Dumbledoor?" Author asked and someone called out that I was mad from inside the crowed.

"Voldy, Tom Riddle evil wizard you work for a half-blooded heir of Salazar Slytherin related to me by like tenth cousins or something. Albus to many middle names Dumbledoor, the headmaster of Hogwarts, thinks he's god or Merlin and constantly puts me in danger without training me. Long grey beard, blue twinkling eyes and half moon glasses. He wears outrageously colored clothes, a bit senile another dark lord who pretends to e a light lord." I said rolling my eyes at the people before me, honestly how dumb did they think I was.

"And why would they want you dead?" Merlin asked out of curiosity.

"Voldy has only been after my death since I was born due to some stupid prophecy and Dumbledoor wants me out of the way so he can take the fame and glory and thus rule the wizarding world from behind the curtains. Honestly, I'm beginning to think you have all lost your minds. This is not how this is supposed to go." I said only half annoyed.

"And how is it supposed to go?" The lady beside Author demand with harsh eyes that made me wonder if Voldy had gone drag, but that wasn't really something he would do.

"Easy, like it goes every year when I get kidnapped. I get interrogated, tortured, interrogated, tortured and then Voldy comes out demands I join him, offers me a place beside him and a place in his bed carrying his heirs, I tell him to go to hell. We fight he tries to kill me and I escape and am back at school for finals. In fact didn't I just escape like last month when I was kidnapped? Why the hell did you come and kidnapped me again so soon? It's not like the bastard to go against our set reunions." I said pondering what the hell was going on.

"In fact how did you all find me when I was under the blood wards at my aunt's house? I was supposed to be untraceable. This makes no since, and why hasn't any curses gone flying yet? Usually I call Voldemort Tom, Voldy or a half blood and I'm screaming due to the torture you minions deem necessary." I said and then it dawned on me, what if this was not some new ploy? What if I really did go back in time? "Shit! This only happens to me! Why in the hell does it always happen to me?" I demanded rubbing my forehead with my hand.

"Why does what only happen to you?" King Arthur asked amused by my behavior.

"Your enjoying this aren't you, you bastard." I said exasperated and the king let out a melodious laugh.

"Very much so, I'm afraid." The king said as his wife glared at me.

"How dare you call your king such awful words?" The lady demanded with a fierce fury in her eyes, if it hadn't of been for Voldy being after me since I was a babe, I might have been intimidated. As it was I simply waved the twit off, she betrayed Arthur in the end anyways.

"He's not my king you dimwit, and he allowed me to make a full of myself simply because once again I have done the impossible. How can you stand her Merlin?" I asked the sorcerer as I shook my head.

"She is my queen." Merlin said making me snort, he hadn't answered my question simply dodged it.

"Arthur, your taste in a bride sucks now can I go I have to find away home." I said and Merlin chuckled at my audacity.

"There is no known magic that can send you forward in time, after all haven't you just said that traveling back is impossible?" Merlin pointed out making me roll my eyes. The wizard had a point. I through my hands up in frustration and was hit in the nose by the chains. Annoyed I used wordless and wandless magic to make them disappear.

"Perhaps you can stay with us until ether you find a way home or find a suitable husband." Arthur said not even blinking at the display of magic I just used. I eyed the furious face of the queen and could not help but think of the pranks I could pull on the twit, so I smirked and nodded.


	3. Meeting elves!

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize! Don't forget to review!!!**_

*

*

*

I admit pranking the queen was fun. The first time I had made it to where all of her clothes were a sick yellow color; the time after I had turned her hair pink. The fury on her face was also highly amusing to watch. Of course Author was usually in on the pranks as was Merlin. Apparently they were just as bad as the twins, if not worse. I was there a grand total of two years and I had never been happier, even with such an awful, tasteless, stuck-up queen walking around.

It was during the second year when Author had invited me for a hunt that I ran into some of the most beautiful people I had ever met, they were tall with a pale and clear complexion and light colored hair. There ears were pointed slightly and they had the very look of royalty about them.

"Who goes there?" A musical voice asked as I left the concealment of the tree I had been hiding in.

"Audry Potter," I said with a mocking bow at the people, the type of bow I usually saved for Author when he annoyed me.

One of the men in the group said something in a language I didn't understand. His voice was sharp. I looked him in the eyes and tilted my head slightly as I looked at him. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, and I wondered how I hadn't seen him before now. I mean, surely he must of stood out with his dark hair, yet somehow I had completely over looked him.

"What a delightful name child, please come and join us for lunch." A beautiful blond haired woman said and I raised an eyebrow at her. Surly these new people didn't expect me to trust them.

"Sorry, I don't believe I will. I have to go and find Author, who knows what that guy gets up to with no supervision?" I said with an exasperated sigh and a smirk. The dark male said something in that odd language and the woman gave a reply before turning back to me.

"I am sure your brother will be fine for a few moments." The woman said and I let out a laugh.

At the look of confusion on her face I said, "Author is not my brother, a mischievous king and partner pranking his wife, but were not related."

"You call your king by his name?" The woman asked in curiosity.

"Author isn't my king so I see no reason not to refer to him by his name." I said just as Author came trudging out from the opposite side of the trees, his hair was messy and his shirt was covered in dirt. I let out a loud laugh as he sent me a glare.

"Gwen is going to skin me alive if I come in like this! She already is under some misguided impression that I am in love with you." He groused at me as I snickered.

"She…she thinks we…were shagging?" I asked trying to catch my breath as the every one gave me an odd look.

"Shagging?" Author asked in confusion. Sometimes I forgot that I wasn't in my time. I sighed as I tried to explain the term.

"You know, doing the horizontal mambo, having an affair, sleeping together." I said rolling my eyes.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met my lady Audry." Author said and I turned to the group and gave a smile.

"Well it seems Author has found me, we'll just be going now." I said and the dark male reached out and grabbed my arm. I felt a warm shock go through my vein and my heart pick up speed. He said something but I couldn't understand him. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and light headed.

"I think I'm going to sit down now," I said before falling into darkness.

*

*

*

_**Lol, chapter 3 is done! Thank you to all those who reviewed! And don't forget, I love reviews!!!!**_


	4. Izzard

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize! Don't forget to review!!!**_

*

*

*

The woman who came into our mist was peculiar. She was shorter than the average human and resembled a pixie with raven black hair and bright green eyes. Yet I smelled the earthy scent that came with high elves, it was mixed with a strong since of power and I could feel love and peace from her as she looked at us all. I saw how her eyes scanned passed me. The princess invited her for lunch, but was declined.

I watched the way she moved from side to side as a tree would sway in the wind. The male who came scowled at something she said and the woman laughed with pure humor. I could see her smile dancing in her eyes. She turned back to us and said something and I knew she was going to leave, and a part of me that I normally suppressed rose up and I grabbed her by the arm. "Such grace and beauty can not belong to a human. Why do you hide your true-self?" I asked her and she seemed to pale before saying something and collapsing. I grabbed her up in my arms before she could hit the floor.

The man said something as the princess turned to me. "King Author or Camelot asks what is wrong with his companion." She said softly as I moved the woman to lie more comfortingly in my arms.

"She is an elf, hidden in shadows and pain. She is still young and needs our home land." I said darkly as the princess turned back around to talk to the male who looked at the beauty in my arms with worry. A few more words were crossed before the princess turned back to me.

"I trust you to get her to our lands Izzard," She said softly and I nodded as I moved away from my companions and back to Alimar the home of the elves. I took her to the palace and laid her in my bed before I sent for my father who came in with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Atar," I greeted him as he gave me a soft smile.

"Utinu." He told me softly before asking about the young woman asleep on my bed. I told him all I knew and he simply nodded and said she needed sleep, and I was o stay with her. I nodded as I took a seat across from her small frame. My mind traveled to the possessive and dominating feelings that had weld up inside of me. I watched over her and saw as she began to change slightly. Her beauty became more pronounced, her ears more pointed. What ever had hidden her nature was gone and in its place stood the most stunning High elf I had ever seen.

"Where's the hippogriff that ran me over?" She asked as her eyes fluttered open, her words were in our native tongue and although I had no idea what a hippogriff was I could not help but feel warmth as she spoke in the soft melodious tongue of the elves.

"Who are you?" She asked when her eyes caught sight of me.

"I am Kallo Izzard, but you may call me Izzard little one." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well Izzard, mind telling me what the hell is going on and why I feel different?" She asked me with a glare as if it were my fault.

"I smirked at her as I explained what I knew, and she listened intensely to what I had to say, her face deepening into a scowl and her eyes darkening with my words.

*

*

*

*

*

**Elvin translations:**

Alimar-protector

Atar-father

Utinu-son

Kallo-hero

*

*

*

Leave a review!!! Plz!!!


	5. Exploring

**As some of you may or may not know my tower was taken and with it went all of my stories and I forget how I was going to change them so until I can remember I will be updating my stories as best as I can. Do enjoy and don't forget how I positively love reviews!**

It was a strange and wondrous place I awoke in. The people were exotic, there beauty surpassing everything and Kallo Izzard was the most stunning of them all. It didn't take me long to realize two things, one was I was starting to have a crush on the strong, silent man and two most of the females had a crush on him. It didn't help that I couldn't go anywhere without him. Literally, the princess had ordered him as my guard and he shadowed me everywhere. He even shadowed me the few times I left to visit Arthur and Merlin.

Of course, Arthur being the prat he was and Merlin being the mad man he was, they thought it was the funniest thing in the world. At least they did until I pranked them. They got them to shut up and I could even swear my silent companion even had a ghost of a smile. It was then that I made the conscious decision to make that stern man smile. I knew it would not be easy, but I roped the princess, his older sister, into letting me do things my way to get the guy to smile.

Later she would say it was the funniest thing in the world to see since I may have accidentally turned the entire Elvin councils hair bright pink and the kings hair bright green. Yet it irritated me when all he did was lift an eyebrow before glancing away. Stupid man would not smile so I had to come up with a different devious scheme and this time I roped Arthur, Merlin, and the Elvin princess into helping me. She was distracting her brother for us while we 'explored' his room.

We weren't even half way done with our exploration when Izzard came in with the princess trying to stop him. "Please Izzard, I really need it. Please go and get it for me." I could hear her beg from outside of the door.

"You have servants Alana; have them fetch it for you while I look for our missing Audrey." I could practically hear his scowl before the door knob turned and in walked Izzard, his scowl faded into confusion as he took in the scene. Merlin sat on the bed dressed in the most horrible robe you could imagine. His feet tucked under his aged body and his hair was thrown up into a messy bun that did not fit his age. Arthur stood by the closet with a sweater on his head as if he was about to pull it off but forgot it had to go over the head and a wooden training sword in his hands and I sat in Alana's armor tangled up in a blanket on the floor with my own helmet, A black iron pot, on my head.

"The dragon has returned Merlin! Use you awful robe to blind him!" Arthur called out after a moment and Izzard began to shake, his normal tan skin turning red and for a moment I thought that we might have gone too far, when he burst into peals of laughter, using the door frame for support.

"Merlin…Is he… he is… He's laughing!" Arthur said in mock surprise."

"So it would seem." Alana said from behind her brother, a smile on her lips and amusement in her eyes. It took Izzard a number of minutes before he could pull himself together and walked further into the room, past Merlin and past Arthur unil he knelt beside me and tugged my helmet off of my head.

"What are you doing little one?" He asked with amusement in his eyes.

"Were exploring the Dragon's keep. Didn't Arthur just tell you that?" I asked raising an eyebrow in imitation of him. Merlin was supposed to keep watch but he failed. The shame Merlin, the shame." I said turning to the old wizard.

"Yes, and my blanket was suppose to be what?" He asked half amused as he unwound the thing from me.

"It was a failed spell from Arthur. The dunderhead set off a trap and I was caught up in it which left him to save me from the dangerous beast with his sword." I said looking serious and watched Izzard shake his head as he eyed Alana's armor.

"Oh, it looks like I don't need you to grab my armor any more. Thank you Audrey." The princess said with a sly smirk on her lips.

"Of course Alana, Merlin, attack the evil sorceress! She will take your robe away if you don't!" I called and before ether Alana or Izzard could so much as utter a protest they were drawn into our game.

**I know it's not nearly ong enough to make up for the waite but I do hope it tides you over for now. Please press the pretty button that says Review. Much Luv.**

**~Basill~**


End file.
